Semiconductor devices are widely used in electronic industries because of those small sizes, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may include various patterns formed through various manufacturing processes such as deposition, photolithography, etch or ion implantation.
Inspection apparatuses, using electron beams, may be used to identify manufacturing defects in semiconductor devices.